We'll Laugh About This Someday
by 1st female scarlet speedster
Summary: In the last moments of his life, Dick Grayson looks at the picture that he's kept for the past ten years. As he remembers the good and the bad that flow into his head, he realizes that everything has changed. TRAUGHT
1. We'll Laugh About This Someday

_**Author's Note:**_

Hi everyone! This is your favorite novice writer, _first female scarlet speedster_! I am back with another oneshot! this is my first Young Justice fanfic, and I hope you guys love it!

I've been pretty obssessed with YJ for a while now, so its really no big surprise that I'd make a fanfic of it.

Also, recently, I've gotten some pretty nasty reviews on my JL fanfics, and honestly, if you don't like it, don't read it. I won't be all like, "OMG, like why don't you go fuck yourself?". No, i won't say that because all those anonymous people want is attention and I'm sure as hell not going to give it to them. So honestly, the only people who benefit from that is me. Thanks for the review!

Anyways, please enjoy for this is a TRAUGHT fanfic, don't hate on me! I probably love SPITFIRE more, but I was always interested in TRAUGHT.

**_DISCLAIMER: GUYS, SORRY TO BREAK IT TO YOU, BUT I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE OR ANYTHING. I ONLY OWN THE STORY PLOT. I KNOW... I'M JUST DEPRESSED ABOUT IT AS YOU ARE._**

* * *

We'll Laugh About This Someday

* * *

The picture.

Taken so long ago it seemed to be a distant memory that I dreamt.

Sitting here, looking at it.

Those were the days.

The days where nothing seemed to get to us, there weren't any concerns.

Well, not nearly as many as there are now.

The hologram on my forearm is not enough to bring me back from my reminiscing.

If the picture was in a frame, there would be worn paint marks along the edges and sides indicating much 'picking up'. If the picture was paper, the edges would be worn and the photo would be wrinkled from constant 'pulling out and unfolding'.

.

Five years have come and passed since the incident at the south pole.

I no longer hold the title of Leader or the name of Nightwing.

I held on to hope for ten years.

Ten years of holding on to the same faith that has haunt me since day one.

Since the day _she_ walked through the Zeta tubes.

I look closely at the picture one last time, trying to remember every detail, every expression on her face, every color she was wearing, down to the shape of her earrings.

I still remember her scent.

It was a very faint rose smell.

It was a aroma that could not be duplicated by any perfume for it was natural.

The smell would forever linger on her skin.

I run my fingers through my tangled, wet, black locks.

Pulling the picture off screen, I pull up a different one that has been in my hologram's memory for only half as long as the first.

One again, it's a picture of me and her.

This time, her face doesn't look surprised and she doesn't look out of place,

She looks comfortable.

She looks so 'in place' that she almost blends in with her surroundings.

I stand by her side, arm around her shoulders, face smiling.

She stands there, her radiant soft beam gleams at the camera.

It was our high school graduation.

Our academic cloaks hang from our shoulders, the tassels dangling in our faces.

It has been five years since then, going on six.

It pains me to see it.

Three days after, we lost a friend.

But I lost a brother.

Three years later, I saw her for the first time since the South Pole.

The timeline will continue to go on, nothing preventing it from advancing.

We look so happy there, so in the moment, it almost brought me to tears.

But I never cried.

Not for anyone,

Not even her.

I rub my face hoping to rub away the fatigue and feelings that are slowly creeping up.

I take deep breaths and give the photo another look.

I know I _need _to memorize every detail, every haunting memory that comes along with the picture to help remind me why I'm _here__._

Why couldn't we be normal? What _if _we were normal? Would things end differently? Would my only best friend still be here?

Even my parents?

This isn't the only time I questioned my path.

That's why I decided to stop being Nightwing.

I didn't give anyone heads up, I left.

I took all my belongings from the Hall Of Justice and the Watch Tower and disappeared.

I left only a note in her room. The only indication I was gone for _almost _forever.

'_I'll be back. Stay traught._'

.

When Bruce was out all day and all night on missions, I went to the Batcave and took whatever technology or equipment I needed.

I was going to be by myself now, I don't have the bottomless wallet anymore.

Alfred was no longer around, Bruce no longer had anyone to rely on to keep his "sons" out of trouble.

When I did disappear for the following three years after that, I know I was missed.

I'd see it on the teams' faces.

The beta and alpha squad didn't work as well as they used to.

I returned to the Hall Of Justice three years ago.

Only to observe.

No one knew of course.

They had lost three members over the past five years.

They had lost the trio of the team.

As far as they knew, Dick Grayson died in a tragic car accident a year ago in Spain.

Most of the team were unaware of my name, anyways.

.

There would be no evidence that Dick Grayson was alive. The body found in the car was 'his'. Not even a hair could tell otherwise.

Our life had changed, and mine was going to start from scratch.

She wouldn't have wanted this for me, hell… she wouldn't have wanted this for anyone.

She will never looked at me the same way as she did my best friend.

There was nothing to go back to.

Its time to say goodbye, but its hard to let go.

.

I told her that we'd laugh about it someday.

.

Recently, photos haunt me.

.

I reach for her face,

My hand passes through the hologram.

Yes, I wish it was paper.

.

* * *

.

I pull myself out of it.

All of it.

The memories,

The horrors,

The thoughts.

.

I sit on the tattered chair.

I turn down my forearm and set it on the arm rest.

I feel warm, thick liquid run down my wrist,

It oozes out of my clenched fist.

My teeth grind.

I rip the hologram off my arm.

It hits the wall across the room.

.

I lean back, wiping the blood from my hand.

.

Too many people are gone.

I didn't help by adding to the list.

.

I push my bangs back.

My head is wet, not from sweat.

But I continue to stare ahead.

The wall seems so fascinating.

.

The throb in my head tells me I'm still feeling pain.

I lean over and pick up the cheap vodka.

I take a swig.

Only a drop falls on my tongue.

The glass shatters against the same wall.

.

And I told her, '_we'll laugh about this someday_'

.

My old uniform is ripped, burned, soiled.

My gauntlets missing.

_Drip… Drip…_

Crimson drops form on the ground and stain the chair.

.

I'm never going back.

.

Things have changed too much.

Ten years has a tendency to do that.

.

_Get traught, or get dead._

That's when I realized I'd do anything,

For her.

.

I slowly stand.

I stumble.

I'm on my feet.

I feel the warm liquid streak my cheeks.

It flows into my eyes.

I fall.

I hear ringing in my ears.

_'I'll see you soon, brother.'_

.

I rise.

I shuffle ungracefully across the room.

I gaze down at my feet.

The pieces of glass,

My forearm hologram projector,

They lay on the ground.

.

My knees drop to the floor.

The glass finds its way under my skin.

I reach for the hologram.

I pull up the picture.

My body collapses.

My back is to the ground.

.

I feel the sticky liquid puddle around me.

I turn my head,

I see the illuminating light of the hologram.

.

She looks out of place,

She looks like she doesn't belong.

The tie around her neck is loose,

Her suit too large.

I was smiling.

It wasn't the smirk that belongs to Robin,

Or the face that could equal Batman's,

It was a smile.

"_We'll laugh about this someday."_

.

The last thing I see,

Before my eyes close,

Is her face.

.

It's funny really,

.

We did get to laugh about it.


	2. We'll Laugh About This Someday V2

Author's Note:

Ok guys, so this is a short TRUAGHT story that I wrote for a project. Of course there is no mention of either Dick or Artemis, but it is supposed to be of them. I think it's quite obvious, but I just needed to say that.

This is an update from my first one. It's shorter, much shorter because it was for a solo performance. But either way, I hope that you guys will enjoy this version!

At first, I was a little hesitant to use this as another chapter, but I'm not going to make this a chapter story. Only a one shot kind of story.

Once again, thanks everyone for reading! Please review!

_**DISCLAIMER: ONCE AGAIN, SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT OWN THE DC UNIVERSE. I KNOW ALL YOU GUYS ARE HEARTBROKEN...**_

* * *

_**We'll Laugh About This Someday • VERSION 2**_

* * *

He looks at the picture.

It shines from the screen.

He reminisces, the glare isn't enough to pull him from his thoughts.

•

Ten years.

Time cannot cease the fire of loss.

•

He knows he needs to remember every haunting detail.

It will be the last time he'll see it.

•

He told her they'd laugh about this photo someday.

•

It was the first day of school for her.

•

Snap.

The camera on his phone captured the moment.

•

She looked out of place,

Sticking out like a sore thumb.

•

It seemed like a lifetime ago.

•

He said they'd laugh about it someday.

•

If the picture was in a frame,

The sides would be worn down.

If the picture was paper,

The edges would be soft and wrinkled from constant folding and unfolding.

•

The picture was priceless.

Letting go would be hard.

•

The memories flood his thoughts.

He remembers graduation.

•

They hadn't yet laughed about the picture.

•

The tassels hanging in their faces.

The hats flying.

She was comfortable then,

Like she belonged.

•

He said they'd laugh about the photo someday.

•

He felt the sting in his eye,

But he refused to cry.

Not for anyone,

Not even her.

•

He knew it was heart breaking.

The things he did

The things he regrets.

•

But there will always be one thing

One thing that will haunt him even more than the picture...

•

They didn't get to laugh about it someday...


	3. ITS OFFICIAL!

_**Author's Note:**_

HEY GUYS! I know I know... I'm updating but they're never ACTUAL chapters... Well don't fear! First female scarlet speedster's got you! This is an update notifying everyone that there's actually going to be CHAPTERS! Yes, you've read correctly, CHAPTERS. Which means an actual SERIES!

But before anything can happen, I really need you to go and chemd our this short story that I'm basing it off of! I thought that the story plot would be a perfect fit from the one shot that I have created since the story by Bearbet already has TRAUGHT in it!

Go to check it out BEFORE reading the first chapter (whenever it gets put up) it's called...

Robin One-Shots by Bearbert

also, while your at it, you should read all the one shots!

Thank guys and comment your concerns!


	4. Death

_**Author's Note:**_

I know I said that I MIGHT make one shot kind of drabbles. But once I read 'Robin One-Shots' by Bearbert, I loved one of his/hers chapters called 'Why help the bad guy?' and that is what I'm going to base my story on.

So sorry for the mixup.

BUUUUTTTT...

Since I got 'words' for the story, I decided to finish these suggestions that I gotten from starwarsfan15, so, this is for you! I'm going to finish your other ones too, but just be patient with me here! I'm kinda slow so I hope you don't get bored waiting.

I'll be going in chronological order of your requests so of course DEATH is going to be first.

I hope you enjoy and please comment, review, follow, and fav!

**_DISCLAIMER: OK GUYS, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I LLLOOOVVVEEE YOUNG JUSTICE AND TRAUGHT AND SPITFIRE AND STUFF, I DON'T OWN THEM. I KNOW, HERE YOU GO *HANDS TISSUE BOX* GO AHEAD CRY._**

* * *

**DEATH**

* * *

When Wally died, the team seemed to… crumble, for lack of a better word.

But no one fell apart as much as Dick and Artemis did.

Maybe it was because he lost his beloved brother.

Maybe it was because she lost her lover.

Whatever it was, they were the most affected by death.

It seemed to follow them wherever they went, it was inevitable, unavoidable.

He lost his parents at the young age of eight, his first brother at sixteen, his best friend at eighteen, his baby brother at twenty, his 'grandfather' at twenty-five, his surrogate father at thirty.

Even though she hasn't experienced losing people close to her as Dick has, she has seen, or caused, one thousand too many deaths.

That day everyone had lost a friend, or brother, or teammate, but one thing was same, they all had something missing.

But no one had felt the sense of a missing piece as much as Dick and Artemis did.

They didn't know it yet, but they knew each other better than anyone else would. They led the same miserable lives that they did not show on their façades.

They knew they worked well together, they knew that they were bestfriends, they knew almost everything about each other, especially his identity.

It took him a while before he revealed it to her, but he trusted her.

They didn't know it yet, but they'd tell each other everything. They'd share their deep dark secrets, they'd share their happiest moments. They'd talk about their sadness, their depression, their joy.

The only thing they had in common was how death attached itself to them. It wasn't the kind of thing they could talk about it over tea.

They didn't have powers, they understood how it felt to be looked down upon.

They didn't know it yet, but the death of someone close actually brought them together.

Death, the one thing that they dread the most, the one thing that followed them throughout their entire life, the one thing that haunted them, actually made them closer.

But…

They didn't know that yet.


	5. Balloon

**_Author's Note:_**

HI GUYS! Its your favorite novice writer, first female scarlet speedster! So here I am again with the second REAL chapter of 'We'll Laugh About This Someday'.

Once again, the minute I finish these requests, I'll start working on the story series! But till then, please enjoy this!

**_DISCLAIMER: OK, I KNOW I'VE SAID THIS LIKE 40837453206796 TIMES, BUT DUE TO THE F****ING COPY RIGHT LAWS, I NEED TO SAY THIS AGAIN... I DO NOT OWN THEM. ANY OF THEM. JUST THE (AWESOME) STORY PLOT._**

* * *

**Ballon**

* * *

Richard John Grayson sat in the monitor room knowing that he had forgotten something.

He was twenty-seven, a grown man with normal (as normal as a superhero could get) issues. He should be old enough to keep track of dates, none the less…

He leaned back into his chair in the dark room with only the light from the monitor to illuminate everything.

Yup, there truly was something that he was missing and it was bothering him to the ends.

Nightwing knew that what he forgot was something important, but he couldn't place a finger on the date. He'd really rather be fighting Bane hand to hand, or trying to think twelve steps ahead to stop the Joker, or cracking the Riddler's hardest riddle.

He did not like this one bit.

He had the monitor search the HOJ's database for anything related to today's date.

When he saw a hit, his eyes flew open so wide, he thought that his domino mask might tear in half. How could he forget?

It had been two years since her mother had passed. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten one of the most painful days of the former archer's life.

He understood what It felt like to lose someone close.

He wanted to see her grey eyes sparkle, her light pink lips smile, and her blonde hair shine just a shade brighter than they had before.

And he had the perfect idea.

•

Artemis Eliza Crock was out all night in Star City beating down crime with her bare hands, literally. She didn't want to carry her bow and arrows anymore. Its been a very, very long time since she had.

Tigress wore a bright orange suit, but it didn't affect her stealth. She had stopped five gangs, prevented two robberies, put one guy in a body cast, saved four children, and put three thugs into jail. And that was all in one night.

She couldn't sleep the day before, there was just too much happening, too much running through her head. She let her anger and frustration out on patrol.

She denied help from both Red and Green because of her resignation from their small group/family. How could she be apart of their family when they didn't understand?

When there was just no more energy to spare for her old city, she decided to call it.

Finding the nearest Zeta tube, she was transported back to the HOJ's core.

It was dead silent, Tigress assumed that everyone must have been out on missions. She was never on the rest of the team's time schedule, she overheard the rookies saying that she was almost as bad as Batman himself, being all nocturnal and stuff.

She was officially disgusted, that was overrated.

She moved silently towards the dormitory wing of the HOJ, the door to her bedroom opening when she came closer.

Her eyes were already heavy, but when she ran her hand against the wall and the light turned on, she held back a gasp.

It was absolutely amazing.

Balloons.

Balloons everywhere.

There wasn't a surface in her room that didn't have some sort of balloon. They were taped across the wall, they were in balloon banners, there were the cheesy 'get well soon' balloons.

There were green, red, purple, blue, orange, yellow, pink, every color in the spectrum was in her room.

_Artemis_ had to place a hand over her mouth. It was so whelming.

It was because she knew who did this for her.

The only person who would know how to get into her room, what today's date was, and the exact way to cheer her up.

As she made her way to the largest balloon in the room, it said "Stay Traught!"

As _Artemis_ reached for the little note taped to the biggest balloon, her vision became watery and blurry, it was hard to read the black scribbles inked on the paper. She blinked once and the drop fell down her cheek clearing her vision.

"Don't worry Arty, I bet that Damian, Jason, and Mami and Papi are keeping your mom company. They're all in a better place and one day, we'll be there too."

By then, _Artemis_ had pulled off her Tigress mask and placed it on her dresser (having to push a few balloons out of the way). She sat on her bed, squeezing between the objects filled air, and sat there staring at the rose that was left on her nightstand and the note he wrote.

She let the tears flow freely, nothing could make her cry like this, never. She never let it.

So she didn't know how _balloons_ could.

•

Nightwing was in Kyoto, Japan on a mission relating Lex Luthor. It was a higher ranked mission, the objective a little more difficult then the norm.

But he couldn't bring himself from checking up on her.

He pulled up his hologram and opened the camera that he had placed in her room on the door.

He wouldn't miss this for the world.

The way he saw her eyes light up and then tear into joy, the feeling he got deep in his stomach made him happy that he'd do anything for her.

Anything to make her smile.

_Anything_.


	6. Joke

_**Author's Note:  
**_

Hi everyone! *waves*

Well here is another update! I'm working my way through the requests from starwarsfan15.

I hope everyone continued reading, reviewing, following, and faving!

**_DISCLAIMER: I HATE DOING THESE... ITS JUST A CONSTANT REMINDER THAT I DONT OWN THEM..._**

* * *

_**JOKE**_

* * *

A joke.

The one thing that he hated the most.

It disgusted him because it was a reminder telling him how he failed.

How he not only failed himself, but his brother and family.

It reminded him that if he stopped the Joker, Jason would still be here with him.

Jokes shattered him. It tore him to shreds, left him as the broken boy he's bend since his parents' Flight Of Death.

He hated jokes because they were stupid, senseless, they weren't humorous at all. Some were unjust, they were disgusting.

He never liked jokes, even when he was young.

And that fact would never change.

•

She loved jokes.

It was probably because she's never had the same experiences as he had.

He'd say that she didn't understand, she didn't know what it was like.

But that must have been a joke. She did understand

She loved listening to them, but never telling them.

For her, it was a reminder of the good memories she cherished when she was young.

•

One day, she'd teach him how to forgive.

How to forgive himself.

She'd piece him back together and tell him that a joke couldn't break him.

She'd help him heal.

She'd maybe even help him face the Joker himself.

He would understand her, he'd finally let her in.

He wouldn't mind the help because it wouldn't feel like help at all, it'd feel like love.

•

And maybe one day, she could tell him a joke.


	7. Injustice

**Author's Note:**

Hi everyone! I'm going to keep this short and sweet and here's the update!

These are still for you starwarsfan15!

I hope that everyone enjoys, please review, follow, and fav!

_**DISCLAIMER: I HAVE OFFICIALLY RAN OUT OF THINGS TO SAY. I'M LEGIT SPEECHLESS... I'M FREAKING SPEECHLESS BECAUSE I CAN'T FREAKING BELIEVE THAT I DON'T FREAKING OWN FREAKING YOUNG JUSTICE!**_

* * *

**Injustice**

No one has ever stopped to wonder how the Young Justice team took mental and physical impact of Clark going mad, Lois dying, and the other Wonder Woman joining forces with Superman.

No one stopped to wonder how the team handled fighting against their own teammates, their family and sometimes, on a rare occasion, even their mentors.

Why hadn't anyone noticed? It was because they stood behind, they stayed to clean up after the massacre. They did the dirty work and they were good at it.

It was sad really, the ones who actually did act for the better, they had their hopes crushed. But they were the ones who still held their sanity, they were the ones who took the step forward, not in the wrong direction, but towards the correct path.

Young and innocent, yes, but wise like the old.

…

They showed you a statue, and told you to pray.

They built you a temple and locked you away.

But they never told you the price you would pay.

The things you might have done,

_Only the good die young._


	8. Assassin

**Author's Note:**

So this is like a little preview of what the ACTUAL chapter series is going to be about. Like i said, go and check out _'Robin One-Shots' _by _'Bearbert'_ its under chapter might not understand where I'm coming from if you don't read it. But really, you should read all of them.

So, starwarsfan15, I still have a few more I have to write for you, and to tell you the truth, these are actually REALLY REALLY fun to write! I'm so sorry if they are all starting to sound alike, that'd be my fault.

About the last chapter, the little poem I added wasn't by me and I totally don't get ANY credit for that WONDERFUL MASTERPIECE. If I actually knew who wrote, that I'd be like on my hands and knees kissing their feet and praising them like they're a god or something.

But this poem at the bottom of the page... Yah, that one I made.

Once again, please enjoy (hopefully) this **TRUAGHT** one shot.

P.S. and if you don't really get the whole thing, its Dick who the assassin (i hope that's kinda obvious and Artemis who's not) .

**_DISCLAIMER: *SOBBING IN A CORNER* STOP. YOU D-DON'T HA-AVE TO REMIND M-ME THAT I DON'T OW-OWN THEM! *SOBS EVEN HARDER)_**

* * *

**Assassin**

* * *

I am an assassin.

I kill, I torture, I betray.

Its because I was trained that way.

I wasn't taught love, or trust, or anything nice.

I don't have a family.

I don't have friends.

I am an assassin.

And always will be.

.

What is love?

Its feels foreign on my tongue.

_Love._

What is trust?

It sounds alien me.

_Trust._

What is family?

Who are these people?

_Family._

What is a friend?

It's surely not someone you betray.

_Friend._

.

I am an assassin.

And always will be.

.

An assassin is something that she is not.

A protector, a friend, a lover.

Its because she was trained that way.

She wasn't taught how to kill, hate, or betray.

She has a family.

She has friends.

She's not an assassin.

And never will be.

.

_I'm as dark as night,_

_But you'll be my light._

_I'm searching for you,_

_Because my time is due._

_I might always be this way, _

_But you'll help me everyday._

_Please stay pure,_

_Because you're my only cure._


	9. Love

**_Author's Note:_**

Hi everyone! It's me again! Lol when is it not me? Well here is another request from starwarsfan15, I hope you love these as much as I love writing them!

So here it is, just so you don't get confused (again! XD), this is slowly merging into what the actual chapter series is going to be! The **BOLD **lettering is what Dick is supposedly thinking/saying. The UNDERLINED letteringis what Artemis is thinking/saying.   


Once again, before you read these, you _**NEED TO GO AND CHECK OUT THIS**_ ~ "Robin One-Shots" by _'Bearbert' _the chapter is #42 _'Why Would You Help The Bad Guy?'_

_**DISCLAIMER: YOU KNOW WHAT... THESS THINGS CAN GO DIE IN A HOLE...**_

* * *

_Love_

* * *

**Why was everybody talking about love?**

**It's stupid, it's useless, it's a weakness.**

**It makes you vulnerable to your enemies.**

**It makes me realize that I'm not invincible.**

**It's what made me crack.**

**It's what made me like _this_.**

•

Everyone talks about love.

It keeps you sane, it teaches you remorse, it's a weapon.

It makes you stronger over your enemies, to your advantage.

It makes me realize I'm not invincible, no one is.

It's what made me whole.

It's what made me like _this_.

•

**She doesn't understand.**

**Love isn't something that cures, it kills.**

**Love doesn't change people, it doesn't change anything.**

**Love is my greatest enemy.**

**Love doesn't make loss any easier.**

**Love doesn't change my past, nor my future.**

**Love doesn't decide on anything,**

**Love, you doesn't understand.**

•

He doesn't understand.

Love is a healer, it pieces the heart together.

Love changes not the person, but their soul.

Love is my greatest ally.

Love makes the bond between the loved ones who passed less hurtful.

Love will never change the past, but can guide me to a better future.

Love won't decide anything, not until you open your eyes.

Love, you _must understand._


	10. Infected

**Author's Note:**

HEY HEY HEY! Its me again! So here's the update! I only have one more left before the first chapter of the actual series!

I finally know what the title is going to be, so check for it! It'll be called _**'I'll Save You'**_.

Like what I have been saying for the past, HOW many chapters already, **PLEASE **go check out **_'Robin One-Shots'_**by **_'Bearbert'_ **chapter **_#42 'Why Would You Help The Bad Guy?'_**

So, so, so, SO, sorry if these aren't very long. I just wanted to keep them short and simple.

I hope that everyone's enjoying these little drabbles!

_**DISCLAIMER: YEAH, YEAH, YEAH...**__**I**__** DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE AND ALL THAT SHIT. *ROLLS**_** EYES***

* * *

**Infected**

* * *

He told himself he'd never fall for her.

He told himself he'd never fall for anyone.

He told himself he wouldn't get _infected._

He told himself many things, but he didn't take it to heart.

.

He told himself he'd never let _him _die.

He told himself he'd never let _him _get hurt.

He told himself he'd forever stay _pure_.

He told himself many things, but he couldn't tell himself _'I saved him'_.

.

He told himself he'd never let _them _catch him.

He told himself he'd run.

He told himself he'd keep his hands _clean_.

He told himself many things, but the blood doesn't wash off easily.

.

He told himself he wouldn't get _infected._

He told himself he'd forever stay _pure._

He told himself he'd keep his hands _clean._

He told himself, there is no cure.


	11. Lightning

_**Author's**_**_ Note:_**

Hi everyone! So here's the good news! This is the last drabble before the chapter story! I'm sorry that these are short, but they are supposed to be kind of short and sweet if ya know what I mean.

Please enjoy the last one and look for the next story (the chapter story) based upon the plot of '_Chapter 42_' '_Robin One-Shots' 'Why Would You Help The Bad Guy'_

I hope that you'll enjoy reading this last one shot and start reading the new story series called '_I'll Save You'_ look for it soon!

Once again, thanks for all the comments and everything! Thanks for the support and please continue to read the story series!

_**DISCLAIMER: SORRY GUYS, BUT NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I SAY IT, *SNIFF SNIFF* THEY WILL NEVER BELONG TO ME! *SOBBING***_

* * *

**Lightning**

* * *

Lightning never strikes in the same place twice.

If that were true, _he_ wouldn't be fighting for his life. I wouldn't be crying over his half dead body. If lightning never strikes in the same place twice, I sure as hell wouldn't want this life for him.

Lightning never strikes in the same place twice, what a lie.

If that were true, _he _wouldn't have become the person he is today. He only followed me down my tormented path. He was caught in the whirlwind of twisted fate, and after he was pulled by its force, he could never get a strong hold again.

I wanted to protect him, shy him away from the darkness, prevent him from what _I _have become. But I had to come to amends with the realization that you cannot prevent the inevitable. I understand that I have pulled him down with me and that this is all happening because lightning _does _strike in the same place twice.

Thirteen years ago, I was the first to get hit by the bolt. I was shocked by its force and dragged into this life that was made for me. I had no choice but to accept it, there was no where else to go. It was my _only _path.

Ten years ago, I was blessed with the opportunity to _help _change someone's life. I _had _the opportunity to _help _my _brother. _But I let it slip between my fingers. His _life _is slipping from my grasp.

I have failed him.

I have let the one thing I dreaded the most happen. I have not only failed my brother, but I have failed myself.

When people say lightning doesn't strike in the same place twice, I have to look away.

_Because lightning_ _does strike in the same place._


End file.
